


The Angel & Her Empress

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Clone Sex, F/F, Fluff, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, clone-cest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: Mileena revealed her true feelings to Kitana.
Relationships: Kitana/Mileena (Mortal Kombat)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1: Kitana/Mileena: Part: 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the first chapter of The Angel & Her Empress and I hope that y'all will love & enjoy reading it. Someone I met on Reddit asked me to write a Kitana/Mileena fanfic for them, so here it is. Now on with the story.

Mileena had been granted a second chance at life, so she wasn’t going to waste it. After being brought back when her sister, Kitana and Liu Kang fixed the timeline, she realized that she could now tell Kitana how she truly felt about it. The two women usually showered together and Mileena knew that, that was the perfect place.

Mileena entered the gigantic bathroom that they had in their home, wearing a pink and black robe while she carried her change of clothes and a fresh towel. Even though she’s lived in a mansion with Kitana and Jade, her sister’s best friend, she still wasn’t used to how ornate and fancy the bathroom really was. She strolled over to the tub, placing her towel on a nearby bench as she heard the door open revealing her sister, who wore a robe much like her own, except it was blue and black instead. Mileena removed her robe, laying on the same bench next to her towel. She watched Kitana do the same.

Kitana let out a deep sigh of contentment when she stepped into the bathtub. She felt her sister’s eyes on her body, a smirk gracing her lips. She both heard and felt Mileena climb into the tub, the water splashing a little as her twin submerged herself, getting her hair wet. Kitana decided that she needed to do that as well. That’s when they finally noticed each other’s nakedness. The sisters blushed, neither could keep their eyes off the other.

“Sister, I see that you look lovely as ever. I wish that we could spend more time together, but since you’re the Kahn out Outworld, I know that you are quite busy these days.” Mileena murmured so low only that Kitana could hear her sister’s silent plea.

“I wish for the same thing. Don’t forget that you’re my second in command, if you’ll like, you can be present during the next meeting with the other clans and tribes of Outworld. I would like for you to be involved more with the politics here. I’ll love to have your help.” Kitana stated, scooting closer to her sister, smiling softly.

“I’ll be happy to. Kitana, There’s something I need to tell you. Something about me. Well, it’ll be better if I just show you instead.” Mileena nervously said, shifting around on her ass in the tub. When Kitana gave her a smile and a nod, Mileena’s face flushed with heat.

“Sister, you know that you can tell me anything,” Kitana replied, reaching out, taking one of her sister’s hands in her own. She was surprised as Mileena shuffled closer, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

Mileena pulled back, glancing over at her, still holding her hand. She had always wanted to kiss her, but she didn’t want to push Kitana away. She didn’t want to ruin their relationship, she just wanted her sister to know the truth of how she felt about her.

“Mileena, I don’t know what to say,” Kitana remarked, feeling her heart sink into her stomach as she watched tears starting to form in her sister’s eye. That hurt her more than anything ever could. And before she could say anything else, Mileena hurriedly got out of the tub, quickly drying off, slipping her clothes back on.

“Fuck. Why did I do that? Why didn’t I just tell her that I feel the same way? Kitana muttered to herself, feeling her tears falling from her eyes and trailing down her face, leaving streaks in their wake. She wiped the tears from her face as she started to wash. Kitana let a small smile form when she realized that she might have a way to make it up to Mileena.

xxxxxx

xxx-Later That Night-xxx

xxxxxx

Mileena was pretty upset over what had happened earlier that day. She went to Earthrealm to get some advice from Cassie and her mom, Sonya on how to navigate an incestuous relationship. She spent over three hours talking with them, she returned to Outworld just before ten at night being satisfied with what they had to say about being together. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Mileena walked to the door, pulling it open to reveal Kitana, who was wearing a trench coat to hide whatever she was wearing underneath it.

“Can we talk? I know that I fucked up and I really want to make it up to you tonight.” Kitana said as Mileena stepped aside, letting her walk into the bedroom. Kitana sat on her sister’s bed, being joined by said sister after the door was closed. “I’m sorry about earlier. You kissed me and I didn’t kiss you back. I feel the same way you do.” Kitana declared, slowly removing her trench coat, which had revealed that she was wearing sexy lingerie, it was mostly blue with black trim. 

Mileena's eyes widened, her jaw-dropping open. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Kitana was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen or known in her entire life. She rubbed her thighs together, feeling heat coil low in her belly and pool between her legs. 

“Wow. Sister, you look absolutely breathtaking. Can I kiss you?” Mileena asked. When Kitana nodded, she placed one hand on her sister’s waist and one on her cheek as Kitana set wrapped two arms around her waist. The two women leaned toward each other at the same time, their lips connected in a sweet and kiss that nearly took their breath away.


	2. Chapter 2: Kitana/Mileena: Part: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the second chapter of The Angel & Her Empress. I apologize that it's been a week since I first published this fanfic. Now on with the story.

In the few minutes that they had been making out, Kitana gently pushed Mileena onto her bed, straddling her waist. She started trailing her fingers up and down Mileena’s sides, causing her to shiver and arch up into her. Kitana slipped a knee between her legs, rubbing it gently against her sister’s pussy through her clothes. 

Mileena gasped her sister’s name softly, biting her bottom lip. It felt so good and she knew that there would be way more to come. She broke the kiss breathing heavily as she stared deeply into Kitana’s eyes.

“Kitana, I would love to see more of you. I’ve never done this before. Sex, I mean.” Mileena said, blushing bright red. If there was anyone that she wanted to have her first sexual experience with, it would be her lovely sister.

“I agree. I’ve never slept with another woman before, but I’m glad it’s going to be with you, Mileena.” Kitana replied, her face matching her sister’s with how red her face was from blushing so much. 

“I think it’s time that we take these clothes off. I’m getting very hot over here.” Mileena said as she removed her top, then the bottoms that came with it, leaving her in just her pink and black underwear.

Kitana honestly couldn’t take her eyes off of her sister. She was so fucking beautiful that the sight of her being nearly naked had her breath hitching, her face heating up and making her soak through her panties. And in that exact order.

“We should go slow and take our time with each other then. I want to show you just how much I love you.” Kitana said, leaning forward and kissing her quickly. Kitana helped Mileena take her bra off, revealing her supple, beautiful breasts with her pink nipples stiffening, causing her to shiver. She gently pushed her onto her back, laying on top of her, their breasts and pussies pressing against one another’s.

Kitana placed her hands on her sister’s tits, groping lightly, feeling soft and they fit into her hands perfectly. She smiled towards her sister before leaning down to one of her boobs, flicking her tongue across her nipple, then wrapping her lips around it and sucking on it softly.

Mileena cooed and moaned when she felt Kitana’s lips on her heated skin. She gripped the sheets with one hand, setting her other hand on the back of her sister’s head as she sucked and licked her nipple. 

She just couldn’t get enough of her sister. Kitana nipped and sucked all over Mileena’s tits, leaving her a moaning, blushing mess. Kitana kept going back and forth between them until her sister gently pushed her away from her boobs towards her soaked pussy when it was getting to be too much. Kitana eventually kissed and sucked her way down Mileena’s quivering, writhing body before she finally settled where her sister needed her the most; between her legs.

Kitana snaked her hands around Mileena’s thighs, she pulled her closer to her. She glanced up to her sister, staring deep into each other’s heavy-lidded, lust and love-filled eyes. She dipped her head down, licking her outer lips first before kissing and licking all over her pussy. Kitana instantly loved the taste, craving more. Despite never eating pussy before, she made it up by her enthusiasm and paying attention to what caused Mileena to make the cutest, sexiest moans and grunts she had ever heard. 

After a few minutes, she saw her sister’s engorged clit poking out from under its hood, she grazed her tongue across it, Mileena suddenly yelped, bucking her hips up into her sister’s face and Kitana had to hold her down with one hand to keep her still as she lightly teased her opening with a finger from her other hand.

“Shit, Kitana, your tongue feels so good. Don’t you dare stop.” Mileena whined out, rolling her hips to match the speed of her sister’s tongue on her clit. She had never felt anything else quite like that before, wanting, needing more of what only her sister could ever give her. 

Kitana slowly eased her finger into her sister until it was all the way inside her. She waited a couple of seconds, then she pulled it out and thrust it back in, causing Mileena to gasp and pant her name softly. She let go of her clit, deciding to focus on licking everywhere else on her pussy rather than her bundle of nerves. Kitana soon added a second finger, pumping them in and out of Mileena, who was bucking and rolling her hips to fuck herself on her sister’s fingers.

It didn’t take long for her cum as Kitana lightly bit down on her clit, her fingers finding her g-spot repeatedly. Mileena’s eyes fell shut, her breath hitched and inner walls clamped down on Kitana’s two digits, sucking them in even further. She helped her ride out her orgasm for a bit until she finally slid out of her, slipping her fingers into her mouth and tasting her sister’s cum. She was shocked when Mileena softly grabbed, taking those same two fingers between lips, sucking what was left of her cum off of them, igniting Kitana’s arousal even more.

Mileena surprised her by pulling her in for the most passionate kiss they shared yet. She gestured for Kitana to get on her hands and knees, which she did, blushing the entire time. She dropped to own her knees, making the bed shake a little. Mileena lovingly grasped her ass, leaning forward, licking from her ass to her clit.

Kitana shuddered. She didn’t expect her sister to lick her ass, but it certainly wasn’t unwanted. She proved that by wiggling her shapely ass into her face, getting an eager chuckle from her. None of her previous sexual experiences or lovers would ever hold a candle to Mileena. She was hers and hers own. And Mileena was hers as well.

Mileena took turns licking her pussy and ass, enjoying both quite a bit. She subsequently takes two fingers to rub them up and down Kitana’s slit, who shivered at the very sensation. She slipped one finger in, then sliding her finger in and out of her and when she added a second finger, they both could hear just how soaking wet she really was. She bent forward, palming one of Kitana’s ass cheeks as she finger fucked her with her other hand, probing at her sister’s rosebud.

She cried out at the feeling of her tongue slowly, but surely finding its way inside her ass. She loved every second of it. It wasn’t long until Kitana started pushing back against her sister, asking for more. And that’s exactly what she got.

Mileena redoubled her pace, fucking her harder and faster. She felt Kitana tremble, close to coming. As her fingers hit her g-spot on a particularly hard thrust, Kitana came hard, screaming her sister’s name. Mileena fucked her gently during her orgasm before she pulled her fingers out of her pussy and her tongue from her ass. 

Kitana laid down on the bed as she was brought into her sister’s arms. Mileena kissed her, letting her taste her own ass and pussy, they both moaned just thinking about that. Kitana and Mileena's hair were mussed and their faces covered in each other's cum. They wouldn't have it any other way. They stayed like that for a long time, both falling asleep what felt like two hours later.

xxxxxx

xxx-Three Hours Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Mileena’s eyes fluttered open when Kitana lightly shook her shoulder. It took her several seconds to fully wake up, remembering the amazing sex they had earlier in the night. She blushed, sitting up against the headboard of the bed.

“Kitana? What is it?” Mileena asked, wondering why she was up so late. They made love all night, so they both should have been resting and getting their energy back. Not that she was complaining about being woken up by her beautiful sister.

“Sorry to wake you up so late. I wanted to talk to you about something real quick. Do you remember when Shang Tsung mentioned one time that he made some potions that could change your body? Well, a few days ago I had asked him to make one that would give you a dick and testicles. That way you can feel me cum around your cock and can cum in me. I know there’s nothing wrong with using a strap-on, I just want to have a real one inside of me. I’d love to be fucked by my sister’s cock.” Kitana exclaimed, her entire body almost blushing at her own words.

“That sounds pretty amazing. But I think that we should shower first before we go see Shang Tsung.” Mileena replied, getting off the bed, helping Kitana do the same as she also blushed when images of her sister’s words were conjured up by very vivid imagination. They walked to the bathroom, picking up clean clothes along the way. 

After their shared shower and dressed in non-soiled clothes, they left the bedroom together, heading towards the sorcerer's lab to talk to him about obtaining a certain potion for them to use. Neither Kitana nor Mileena could wait to try it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN2: And that's the end of the second chapter. I'll try to have third chapter written & updated by next week. Someone has asked me to write two JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable fanfics, which should be written & published by the end of this month. I'm also going to write an A/B/O Cassie Cage/Sonya Blade fanfic. 
> 
> Thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: And that's the end of the first chapter. I'll try to have the second chapter written & updated soon. I'll also update my other current fanfics with new chapters soon. Thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.


End file.
